gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jarod Pillagebane
Hi there, Jarod29! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog:Nate Raidhawk/Rare/Discontinued/Hard-To-Get Clothing page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Jarod! Welcome to the wiki man! It's great to have you :D! I've been here for ages!!! 22:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments The only thing I can tell you is to refresh the page when comments aren't showing up. The admins are not deleting your comments. You can also click the clock above wiki history. That purges the page to show comments. -- 22:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Here is your sig! The first part links to your userpage, the second links to your talk page! 19:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Let me try it out. [[File:Ggd.png|link= User:Jarod29|Click here for Use talk:Jarod29|Click here for my talk page.|500px ]] 14:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Online? Can you come ^? Edgar Wildrat Oh Well I can't come, I'm going to Sweden tomorrow Edgar Wildrat Sure I'll do it on my 15 hour plane trip tomorrow Edgar Wildrat Yup Yup Edgar Wildrat Well now I really have to go Bye! Edgar Wildrat Pirate's Song Hello Jarod, I was very impressed with the song you wrote, I was wondering... Would you like to co-found the wikia's very first Songwriting/Record Company Label with me? You can be primary songwriter for the company, while I book acts, and take care of the technical stuff. What do you say, hmm? Lord Jeremiah Garland Challenge I challenge you for the Tortugan PVP Championship :P--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 15:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Game Can we meet on game sometime? Lord Johnny Coaleaston of the East India Trading Company You Won! Jarod! You've won the award for best pirate outfit! Congragulations! Thank you ow cool :P and thank you, i feel honored. But i have already my own guild called "Ziggy Loyal Man" and i can't leaf my guild :p but thank you for the request ^^ William of Nassau, scion Of a German and ancient line, I dedicate undying Faith to this land of mine. A prince am I undaunted, Of Orange, ever free, To the king of Spain I've granted A lifelong loyalty Viva the Low Country's :D Come online We need someone for pvp [[User:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England|''Edgar]] Giveaway -- Bot 15:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) F.E.A.R. - T.H.E. - B.E.A.R.D - SAN FRANCISCO!!!! Message Can I talk to you online? Only if you can come online though... I wanna join your guild XD When can you come on? 18:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Meet Wanna meet up? I am at the long Ravens Cove bridge that leads to El Patrons ship and the mines. 00:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Bequermo. Eastern. 00:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Right this minute I am at Tortuga Antassa. 23:18, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jarob Hey Jarod, it's me Ziggy Cardon :p i wanted to ask you something? would you like to become with your guild O U T L A W S a guild ally of my guild Ziggy's Loyal Man' greetings from Ziggy ;p Your Son Alright, we will adopt him. The backstory will be on my page sometime. Just check in on it every once in a while. But he has to be like a new born that was left in an orphanage or something, because me and Emily are only 14 and 10. here you go :P Vince van der Lockshell Hey, Jarod. On the page of the Blood Of The Phoenix, on the cast list, I have changed your characters name from 'Dutch Gunner' To 'Vince van der Lockshell' JackyWolf 12:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply I deleted the image like you asked.-- 23:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) BLACK DEALER SHIRT! I saw a dude with this Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 04:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, how do I do it?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I already know that glitch, but I mean how to get to the top of the balcony? I tried the glitch, including SFing onto it, and I just phased through the floor.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 01:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Come back! lol double fail I misssed you twice! come backkk! Thanks Thanks for the help Jar! Check out new blog :P I gave you credit! GAME Come to the game :p I need that loan REALLY BADLY. :p Page Banner :p In honor of getting 40k yesterday, I made this page banner for meself and of course, you! Look in source for the code. HelloCgarate1 19:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Command You can update it here :) 'Benjamin Ƭ JAROD!!!!!!!! I heard from a guy that there was a big fight in O U T L A W S, and a lot of ppl left! Get online now!!!!!!!!!! 02:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The Wiki Link: http://potcobritishforcesplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity You should now be an Admin on the British Forces Wiki Guild May I please join the guild again? please please please please....... lol 17:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Guild Can you meet me somewhere on the game please? 18:07, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Guild reply ok 18:26, January 16, 2012 (UTC) About The SOPA and PIPA Ok, if this law gets passed, we should change our stats to NOT show ANYTHING about our location. They could track us down and all. o_o ... Jarod its there wiki not ours they have different rules than us leave them alone and they'll go away your not winning or losing if your complaining that's on ANOTHER WIKI I'm sorry if this is rude but don't feed the trolls let them rott out by not contributing to them everyone over there on that wiki is going to explode don't fuel the fire that might get anyone editing over there in trouble including Potco players wiki editors. Plus there also fed up with our drama Game Get on the game, we need 1 more person for PvP Team! ''Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 17:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply It would be awesome if you made it, and I edit later on if you missed something important. I'm low on time, and that's why It'd be best for you to make it as I said. ''Lord Sven'' [[User talk:Lieutenant Sven Daggersteel|''Daggersteel,]] [[The EITC Naval/Military Special Forces|''Head Of Department Of Warfare]] Get Online! Get online Jarod! :P PencilBoyWiki 02:57, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, just wanted to thank you again for correcting my spelling on that banner. I corrected it immediately and everything checks out fine on the spell-checker. I thought I corrected it before but I guess I forgot to publish that edit. Anyway, my guild thanks you. Fair winds! This page has been edited by Thorin11! 20:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, your guild page looks awesome! ```` Stalker :O Talk page stalker :O hehe ''Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits''' 01:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jar Jar, can ye give me the info of the "deal" tonight, or tomorrow? I would try to level him tonight, IF, I get on. :) I level fast, btw. XD 02:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Jar I already am XD, nice sig btw. [[User talk:PencilBoyWiki|''Talk]] [[File:PBsig2.png ''Talk'']] 05:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Jar I FORGOT THE PASSWORD!!!!!!!!! 07:12, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fail xD I was too "excited" to write it down, I have the username, I wrote that down, but I remember the @ in the pw. Rofl... 19:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) YO! I am, dog, 19:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC)